


Forest's Blight

by Saslen



Series: Border Lands [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Edge of Sleep, Gen, Poetry, Silent Forest, The City, Weird metaphysics shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen
Summary: Wax roads melting in the city. This is not a war that can be won.
Series: Border Lands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923001
Kudos: 1





	Forest's Blight

From shady copse and darkened stand  
The Beast does strike against the land  
That, taken out of nature’s thrall,  
Deserves not now a stay of hand.

The City ever greater sprawls —  
Its people lost forever all.  
The shadowed Underbelly bites  
In greed at roots that backwards crawl.

But those far-reaching City heights  
Shy back in ever-fevered fright —  
That from the rim draws ever in  
The dreaded Beast, unholy blight.


End file.
